


my person

by king_crockett



Category: Chicago Med
Genre: F/M, Lockdown romance, Online Relationship, not harper, tw: mention of child death, virtual romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29986008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/king_crockett/pseuds/king_crockett
Summary: TW: Mention of Child Death.
Relationships: Crockett Marcel/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	my person

you’ll know when you meet your soulmate.  
love at first swipe.  
the heart knows when the search is over.

These were all sayings Delilah had heard a million times over, she always thought they were ridiculous things that middle aged people, who had been with the same person since they were 15 said but when she swiped right on ‘Crockett, 32’.  
It was a few days before she heard anything, but that was quickly explained away by the fact he was actually a doctor, he worked at the hospital she’d been to multiple times because of the sheer fact she was the most clumsy, uncoordinated woman in, potentially, the world but she had never seen him, she would have remembered his face.  
They would spend hours on FaceTime, well, when they weren’t working which sometimes with her job as a kindergarten teacher was difficult.  
When the pandemic hit and lockdown was enforced, they had planned to meet, to go on a real date after months of video call dates, but they were professional video call daters at this point, not much changed for them, other than work becoming infinitely more stressful.

“I really missed you today.” He says from the other end of the call, his slightly cluttered kitchen in the background. “I was fixing up a drink and thought you would like to join me.”  
“I’d love too.” she smiles. “It’s been a rough day.”  
“Tell me all about it baby.”   
“We all got reprimanded because Carol found out we’d been buying food for the kids out of our own pockets, We were told only a certain group of kids will be allowed in from Monday and we found out Toby had passed last night.”  
“Jesus baby.” He says eyebrows furrowed. “I know how much you loved him.”  
“He was my best friend, his little face lit up my entire day.” she sniffs “I know you can’t tell me but was he at med?”  
He smiles weakly. “He wasn’t, I’m sorry.”   
“To Toby.” He adds, raising his glass.  
“To Toby.” She smiles. “How was your day?”  
“It was okay.” He shrugs, “The usual, saving people’s lives, being a real life sexy superhero.”  
“Very funny.” She laughs, rolling her eyes. “You say sexy, I’m not so sure.”  
“You’ll be certain when we’re face to face.” He smiles, “I’m very handsome.”  
“You sure are.”   
“I want to ask you something.” He smiles, “Please don’t feel like you need to answer now.”  
“I’m not going to do anything illegal with you.” She smirks.  
“Will you be my girlfriend?”   
Silence came over them, anyone would have thought the connection had gone until the sound of her doorbell chimed.  
“One moment.” she smiles and put her phone on the table.  
The bell rang again as she approached and unlocked the door to the biggest bunch of flowers she’d ever seen in her life.  
She said a quick thanks to the driver and read the note attached.

‘I know you won’t have answered my question and I have a limited amount of letters to use, Delilah, I know we’re yet to meet, but I’m certain that you are my person.  
I love you,  
Crockett x’

“Crockett, these are beautiful.” She smiles, “Thank you.”  
“Dahlias for my Lilah.”   
“I think you are my person too.” She whispers “I love you too.”  
“I’m glad you said that.” He smiles. “Can I ask you again?”  
“No.” She says. “I’m yours.”


End file.
